SU NANA
by Zoalesita
Summary: En un día especial, ella quiere sorprender a su principal superhéroe demostrándole el amor más puro.


Los personajes pertenecen a mi idola la Sra Meyer, yo solo le tomo a Edward y me lo robo para que sea mi muso... Ah si y la historia es mía.

_"Renesmee llevaba puesto el guardapelo que le había dado al amanecer, y en el bolsillo de su chaqueta llevaba el reproductor de MP3 que Edward le había regalado, una cosa diminuta capaz de albergar cinco mil canciones, lleno con las favoritas de Edward. En la muñeca llevaba la versión quileute, intrincadamente trenzada, de un anillo de compromiso. Edward había apretado los dientes al verlo, pero a mí no me molestó._ - Amanecer

* * *

**SU NANA **

Toqué las hermosas y pulidas teclas, haciendo que sonaran bajo mis deditos. Era asombroso como salían sonidos maravillosos del piano mientras tocaba la canción que había compuesto.

Hoy era un día especial, y quise hacer algo especial. Quería que hoy su sonrisa fuera más brillante, que sus besos fueran más sonoros en mis mejillas sonrojadas y que cuando me abrazara poder sentirlo como invencible y a la vez segura en sus brazos.

Porque eso era él para mí. Era mi más grande amigo, mi protector, mi compañero, él me había arrullado en sus brazos infinidad de veces para dormir y era mi lugar favorito: los brazos de mi papá.

No escuchaba ningún sonido a mi alrededor, todos habían ido a cazar con mi papá para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero solo se irían unas horas y la tía Alice se quedaría conmigo, ella me estaba enseñando a bloquear mi mente para que papi no pudiera leerla, cosa que lo había molestado cuando lo descubrió.

Le había dado muchos besitos en su cara para que ya no estuviera molesto. Pero aun así, seguí ocultando mis pensamientos porque quería darle una sorpresa.

Una de mis notas falló y volví a empezar. No escuchaba a mi tía Alice, seguramente estaba en su cuarto cambiándose de ropa, por enésima vez en el día.

Seguí el consejo que un día me había dado mi papi, él decía que para inspirarse pensaba en los momentos más felices de su vida y así había podido componer las nanas de abuelita Esme, de mamá y la mía.

La mía era la más bonita, aunque nunca le diría eso a mamá.

Pensé en mi papi tomando mi mano cuando caminábamos por el bosque, cómo me encantaba escuchar el sonido de nuestras pisadas rompiendo hojas secas y que nuestras huellas se quedaran marcadas en la tierra mojada.

A veces lo hacíamos, salíamos a caminar él y yo solos, eran de mis partes favoritas del día.

Cuando me di cuenta de que podía sacar todos mis recuerdos más valiosos con mi papi, supe que iba a tocar la canción completa, sentía la inspiración en mí.

Cerré mis ojitos y sin dejar de tocar pensé en las veces que me ponía sobre su espalada y agarraba a correr por el bosque, mami siempre se moría de miedo, pero yo amaba sentir el aire en mi cara y mis rizos volando por todos lados mientras mi papi reía y me sostenía.

Él me consentía: si yo quería correr, corríamos; si yo quería jugar, jugábamos.

Él se sentaba conmigo, y mientras tomábamos tazas de té de juguete me fue explicando que mi familia era diferente y que no debía comentarlo con nadie. Mi papi me cuidaba y yo lo cuidaba a él.

Cuando yo me cansaba de que mis tías me estuvieran cambiando de ropa cada dos horas corría con él y nos encerrábamos en su habitación a leer para alejarme de ellas. Mis tías ponían pucheros pero yo me escondía en los brazos de mi papi hasta que ellas se iban.

Cuando Jake venia por mí para jugar en el patio o platicar, papi se ponía serio, pero no sabía que él siempre iba a ser el hombre más importante en mi vida. Jake es mío pero yo soy de papi.

Mami decía que el amor que se tienen padres e hijos son lazos muy fuertes y sagrados, yo lo entendía, ellos eran mi todo. Papi ama a mami, pero siempre se encarga de recordarme que yo soy la luz de sus ojos.

Mi papi es mi héroe, ha aprendido a desenredar mi cabello sin jalarme y también sabe trenzarlo, mami dice que es una hazaña porque papi nunca ha peinado a una mujer, pero lo hace muy bien, le gusta acariciar mi cabello.

Y cuando me voy a dormir, él se sienta en mi cama y me lee algunos capítulos de algún libro, me besa la frente y yo acomodo mi cabeza en su pecho, porque me gusta dormir ahí, me siento segura, me siento feliz...

La melodía termina mientras pienso en todo lo que lo amo, desde la primera vez que escuché su voz aun cuando todavía estaba en la pancita de mami. Cuando yo lo escuché supe que era él. Sabía que era mío, mi papá.

Con esa voz dulce, con su paciencia, con sus sonrisas, con su manera de besar mis mejillas y de tomar mi mano cada vez que salimos a caminar.

Es el mejor papi del mundo y esta es su nana...

- Y es hermosa.

Sonreí sin abrir los ojos, algo me decía que él ya estaba aquí, lo podía sentir, siempre era tan sigiloso. Ahora entiendo por qué no escuchaba a la tía Alice.

- Exacto, Alice me acaba de dar el mejor regalo del mundo, al dejarme escuchar esta preciosa nana y saber de dónde nació.

- ¿Te gustó? - pregunté abriendo mis ojos y mirándolo.

Estaba radiante, su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras me miraba.

- Me encantó. Ha sido lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida. Gracias pequeña.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Papi.

- Gracias amor, ¿puedes tocarla otra vez?

- Solo si después tú tocas la mía.

- Me parece un trato justo.

-¿No andabas cazando? - dije antes de comenzar.

- Si, pero parece que todos nos querían regalar un momento a solas, y ¿sabes? Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida y el mejor cumpleaños porque tú estás conmigo.

- De más de cien cumpleaños ¿este es el mejor? – pregunté impresionada.

- Definitivamente.

- Te amo papi.

- Yo mas Reneesme, yo mas.

Comencé a tocar otra vez su nana, su regalo, cuando sentía como se acercaba a mí y dejaba un beso en mi mejilla.

- Y solo para que lo sepas, cuando tu estas en mi brazos, también es el mejor lugar del mundo para mí.

Asentí, mientras lo escuchaba reír, tocaría la nana mil veces solo por ver esa hermosa sonrisa de mi papi...

* * *

_Hi chicas!_

_Espero les haya gustado este pequeñísimo OS lo hice para el cumple de Edward pero no había podido subirlo por trabajo._

_Amo al Edward original con su hija._

_Espero les haya gustado. Besitos! Y si me sonríen yo les sonrío a ustedes. Nos leeremos mas pronto de lo que creen!_

_Lov! Zoa_


End file.
